Going Against Fate
by Aeieo
Summary: I stared straight into the eyes of fate. My fate. And I couldn't look away. I was held in a trance, trapped by my own memories, lost in my own feelings, both quickly flashing before my eyes. This couldn't be the end though- right? Sequel to AMF! :
1. Chapter 1

So believe me or not,

So believe me or not,

What does it matter now?

Fate works its way,

And soon you will say,

My words were true.

-**Aeschylus, Agamemnon**


	2. AwokenPrologue

Awww its the beginning of a new story! Well, it's not technically new, it's the sequel to Against My Future! And if you haven't read Against My Future, I strongly suggest you read it before you read this one! Or you could go throughout the whole sequel not knowing what's going on, but whatever mows your lawn! Anywho, thanks to my previous readers for continuing on with this story! I luvs ya guys (especially if you review! :D Cyber cookies included) Teehee D

-Aeieo

**Awoken**

"Kyra."

The word echoed in my head for moments before recognition finally dawned on me. I muttered something completely unintelligible in response, hugging my arms tighter around their waist.

I considered my previous thoughts momentarily, yet the memories from however long ago bombarded my mind. Tears rolled down my face as confusion reigned over me.

A chill crept down my spine; I was testing my mere audacity to even open my eyes. I was simply fearful to what I may open my eyes to, the purgatory of it all, eating away at me. I could only imagine awakening to the eyes of someone I never wanted to see again.

Even so though, he probably would not have kept me alive all this time if he wanted me dead. Torture seemed a prominent possibility with him, the thought of this causing yet another shudder to course through me.

Zeke… He had left me with somebody and ran away. Had he really betrayed me though? My heart-rate sped up at an alarming rate, an inhuman speed actually.

An ice cold hand brushed across my forehead, removing stray hairs and tucking them behind my ear. I finally allowed my eyes to flutter open, only to stare straight into the eerily red eyes of Damien. I screamed.

* * *

One last question before I go:

WHA'D YA THINK?

And my apologies for it being so short. Chapter one will be so much longer!

:) Byez people!

-Aeieo


	3. Chapter 1 :

Hiya guys! Thanks so much to all the people who have kept with me all the way through Against My Future and this sequel! You people know who you are :P. Anywho, this chapter is kind of long, and unedited, but Iwanted to post it before tomorrow. I promise to be working on the next chapter as soon as I can! Thanks people, and feel free to review! Lol I apologize again for not updating sooner, I simply haven't had time.

**-Aeieo**

Disclaimer: Teehee I own everything!!! And to the new readers (if I have any?), this is a sequel, so read Against My Future first. 

Songs: Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park, Broken Wings by Flyleaf, and You Found Me by The Fray

**PS: If not already, I updated my other two stories. I have a new Twilight story, and the 2****nd**** chapter **_**should**_** be up by the time you read this!**

**Chapter 1**

A hand went over my mouth hard and an arm tightened from around my waist. My eyes flew open as I fought ferociously against the grip holding me. It seemed at first to be no use though, yet I wouldn't and couldn't give up. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I easily found the power to break away seconds later.

Another vampire immediately tackled me, my body slamming me face-down into a mound of soft grass, though the impact made a muffled whimper of pain escape my mouth. I was in no position to be able to get this vampire off of me, and I slowly grew limp. My heart pounded through my ears, as the cold figure moved from atop of me. I made no attempt to get up; I figured I would face fate with what little dignity I had left.

My eyes squeezed shut tightly, and my breath held as I was gently lifted onto my feet in less than a second.

The cool breath of the predator blew softly over the back of my neck. I dare not breathe in; only clench my fists to match the tightening of every muscle in my body. His arms hung loosely around my waist now, his cold nose trailing slowly down my neck. My heart slowed to a dangerously low rate as I released my breath into the chilled air around us, trembling slightly in his arms.

His lips slowly brushed across my cheekbone, and then suddenly everything disappeared. Completely gone, only a strong scent filtering through my nose, a _very_ familiar scent…

I almost _cried_ in frustration. What kind of sick, twisted game was this? I cautiously opened my eyes to the desolate area of a clearing of trees. The moonlight shone down upon my figure, my shadow etched across the patches of grass. My hand slowly lifted, my fingers lightly tracing where the vampire's lips had previously been.

"Is she all right?" A deep voice whispered, a bit of humor laced in his voice. My head immediately inclined towards the sound, and I spun around to face whoever it was.

Rikiar stood leaning against a tree, grinning goofily as while Zeke held a more serious expression, love playing in his eyes. I un-tensed completely, almost falling as I glided quickly over to them.

Zeke caught me in his arms, holding me tightly. It felt so right to be in his cold embrace. His large hands stroked my hair softly, my knees growing weak until he was the only thing supporting me. We pulled away slightly moments later.

"What happened? Where's Damien?" I asked all very quickly, lowering my voice into a frantic whisper and shrinking further into Zeke's chest. Zeke and Rikiar exchanged glances.

"It was just a dream Kyra." Zeke said, eyeing me with a worried expression. I searched his face for an answer.

"No… it was real! I know it was. I felt it… Don't you believe-"Zeke cut me off by pressing his lips against mine in a sweet chaste kiss. Rikiar cleared his throat unnecessarily, thankfully allowing me to breathe again.

"I was with you the whole time." Rikiar confirmed.

My eyebrows furrowed together, about a million questions filtering through my mind. I glanced up at Zeke and his eyes bore back into mine.

_I'll explain later._

I nodded in response, returning my gaze to Rikiar. I watched silently as they both growled; I took a deep breath and easily recognized the strong scent shrouding the air heavily.

Werewolves.  
Zeke's arms tightened as he devised a plan in his head. I nudged his side with my elbow for him to hurry; they were quickly approaching. He slung the backpack off of his shoulder, opened it, and drew out one of my t-shirts. Zeke handed Rikiar the shirt, then took off his own and also handed him that also. Rikiar and I both raised our eyebrows at Zeke.

"Rikiar, take those shirts to confuse the scent and run 15 miles Northeast, then 17 miles West. We will go south, and stop at the river 6 miles South from where you will be. If nothing goes wrong, go where we originally planned. Got that?" Zeke asked. Rikiar nodded, taking off. Zeke swept me off my feet and took off running at speeds he had never topped before.

I wrapped my arms tight around his bare chest. I didn't bother to ask any questions; in fact, I was positive I really didn't want to know. But most of all, I didn't want for anyone to get hurt in any way shape or form, because of me. Though, if something did happen, I'm not sure I could ever forgive myself.

"Stop," He snapped at me, his tone harsh. I frowned, continuing to remain silent. He sighed after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry… It's just there is a lot going on, and I'm just not sure how everything's going to happen, and-" Zeke rambled on nervously in a low mutter, until I was so lost that I reached up and smacked my hand over his mouth.

"It's alright Zeke." I removed my hand slowly, letting my fingertips run lightly across his face. A small smile shadowed his face, not at all reaching his eyes. I sighed; nothing made sense.

Zeke had awoken me at like 3 AM, and the sun had yet to rise, so I figured it was about 5. I held in my groan.

How was it possible the wolves could have already noticed we were gone? No one would have woken up before seven usually… Then again, today was the planned date for my death. I shuddered, Zeke's arms tightening.

_Everything will be all right. Trust me._

Oh the irony in those two words. Just like I had "trusted" him enough to let me almost get killed by Dami-

_It was a dream Kyra_, Zeke growled. I rolled my eyes playfully.

_If you don't agree with my thoughts, then don't listen to them. _And indeed, he had quit. He was way more focused on the sounds around us. I closed my eyes and listened also, focusing completely on one scent. We had stopped moving altogether.

"18 and a half miles Northwest. My guesstimate is about four fully formed wolves, and someone in human form… And at their rate, they will be here in approximately 3 minutes." I grinned up at him as he gaped at me.

"Cheater," He muttered, continuing to run.

"How is that cheating?" I asked, feigning hurt.

"It is, because your senses are much more acute than mine." I considered that for a moment and shrugged it off.

"So I'm stronger than you?"

"Stop enjoying this," He groaned, and I giggled softly. "And yes, you are to a certain extent, but you are so young and inexperienced…"

I frowned. I didn't feel overly strong or weak though. Of course I hadn't been given the opportunity to really test my true strength out either. Well, not that I wanted to be put into a situation that I had to or anything like that. I wasn't even _that_ youngeither, it was just everyone else was really old…

Zeke glared.

_Well it is technically true._

_You don't even know how old I really am, do you Kyra?_, Zeke mused. I guess I had never really wondered about that. Not that it even mattered to me personally.

_No. How old are you then?_

_Oh, but you said it yourself it didn't matter._

_I said nothing Zeke, you were just rudely listening to my thoughts_, I snapped, closing my eyes and letting my head rest against his cold chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my hair chuckling softly.

_If I did tell you, would it make a difference? _I looked up to meet his gaze, but he avoided mine, staring far off into the trees. My eyes furrowed together in blocked thoughts. Had it made a difference in our relationship so far? No. I could answer that immediately at any moment, but I wanted my answer to be what I truly felt. I just did not want to say the wrong thing to him…

An idea sparked moments later, and I managed to swing my legs from his arms, to land on the ground, and stop the movement over our both our bodies.

"Kyra, what are you doin-" I cut him off successfully pressing my lips against his, moving them hard against his. A look of complete shock crossed his face, only taking him less than a second to get into the moment. He barely broke the kisses, making me breathless almost immediately. Finally, he pulled away, both of us grinning crazily at each other.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked innocently. Zeke rolled his eyes, leaning and crushing his lips to mine again. He locked his arms around me, and at this moment, I knew that he was the only answer to why the Earth was the way it was. He was the reason for life itself. For _my_ life.

He smiled against my lips at that thought, closing his eyes, and just holding me there.

_298. _I gaped at him.

"Wow." I breathed. I wasn't really sure what to say besides that. Zeke pulled back, staring down at me with a worried look.

_Well you're not running yet, so I guess that's a good thing…_ I snapped out of my thoughts, hugging him, and surprising him yet again. His arms wrapped hesitantly around me.

_Why would I go running?_

_Most normal people would Kyra if they realized they were dating someone that old…_

I rolled my eyes, pulling back. _If you have not noticed, I am not normal. Zeke, I told you before, it does not matter to me. However, it is a little bit shocking that I'm dating an old man…_

He chuckled, crushing me to his chest. I pushed him away, cursing a string of words under my breath. We had wasted precious time, and the werewolves were so close. On the other hand, maybe they weren't… I couldn't really tell because my smell was better so they could be really far away for all I knew. I sank to the ground in despair, my back against a tree.

"We don't have time for this Kyra, come on!" He dragged me to my feet, trying to throw me over his shoulder. Apparently, my senses were correct. I smacked his hand away.

"I can run myself!"

"It will make them easier to track you!" Zeke whispered, and I grumbled lightly in protest as he scooped me into his arms, as if I weighed no more than a small child.

Every good moment I had ever had with Zeke had always been interrupted by danger. I swear it was getting so annoying, despite the fact that I was being sort of selfish about the matter.

"I'm guessing my distraction didn't work against the dogs…" He mused, smoothing the hair from my forehead.

_Zeke?_

_Hm?_

_You never told me what in the hell is going on. You've been distracting me for the past twenty minutes._

_Huh. Thought it was working…_

_Zeke!_

_Yes?_

I narrowed my eyes at him in a menacing glare, and he glanced back innocently with a smile so reassuring, I swear my frantic heart skipped a beat.

_Well if you really want to know…_

Suddenly he slung me over his back, scaling inhumanly up the side of a large tree. I'm how far we went up, but I couldn't even catch my breath. It felt like forever (even though it was only a few second), until he stopped. Pushing my back flat against the tree, Zeke took in a deep breath and bared his fangs in a violent manner, towards the ground.

"What the hell?!" He turned towards me with his fierce expression, and I immediately withdrew my outstretched hand to steady myself as he came face-to-face with me, pressing me further against the rough bark. I swear his dark eyes were absolutely burning with pure anger.

"Zeke?" I whispered faintly. He managed to reposition us so that I was held against his chest securely, and his face lowered beside of mine.

"Hush Kyra," He snapped, resuming to keeping a hand pressed firmly against my mouth, and an arm wrapped around my waist.

_Do not talk, and try not to move a lot. I'm sorry, but we are going to wait this one out for your safety._

Zeke's words frightened me; they were so close I could _taste_ them. I knew they were about to be under us in a matter of seconds. Why hadn't me moved sooner? And most of all, why in the hell hadn't I noticed the were so close sooner than this?

"You were distracted," He murmured faintly with amused contempt, the cool breath from his mouth causing a series of chills to run down my spine. I trembled slightly from the pure fear of the situation, partly because it was freezing, and the fact of how high we were up…

"Don't worry Kyra, I would never let you fall." I squeezed my eyes shut; those words meant more to me than he could ever imagine.

I whimpered slightly at the sound of steps Zeke tightening his grip protectively.

The voices and growls exchanged below were slightly muffled, and I nudged him, His eyes met mine in understanding, and removed his hand from my mouth slowly, almost reluctantly. I rolled my eyes, breaking away from him completely to jump down into hearing and sight range, whereas not making a single sound. I was at an angle where I could see them through the heavy foliage, but they couldn't see me.

"Shit. Where in the hell did they go?" Luke ran a hand through his wind-blown, blonde hair. I flinched slightly; it was us he was talking about of course.

"The bloodsucker covered her trail pretty damn good," Raze mumbled in agreeance. Luke shot him a hard look, and he threw hi hands up in mock defeat, starting to walk further out of my sight. I returned my attention to the wolves, in which had transformed back into humans. Seth's eyes were bloodshot, whereas Kain and Adam were fully awake and ready for the hunt. Kain and Adam glanced at Luke before falling into Raze's footsteps. Seth walked to a tree opposite of the one we were in and leaned against it. He eyed Luke wearily, flashing his eyes momentarily to where I was.

I let out an inaudible sigh; Seth was staying behind to protect me from Luke. As much as Seth got on my nerves sometimes, I loved him so much at this moment, I could jump down there and just hug the hell out of him.

"I know you had something to do with this," Luke stated, beginning to approach Seth, furious. My fists clenched.

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about," Seth said smoothly, Luke caught the tome of sarcasm though and punched square in the jaw. Hard.

I flinched and began to tremble.

"Whenever I find out about what you did, I will get your whole family for treason against the pack. You know where Kyra is, and eventually we will find her, and she will be destroyed. You will not be able to save her." With that, Luke transformed and took off into the night with the rest of the wolves. Seth just stood there for a few moments, slightly bleeding before glancing up one more time in my direction and taking off.

Oh God… What had I caused? My whole family was paying the price for my mistakes. But what other way was there out of all this? There was no going back now. Luke was some sort of monster now, and I probably would have found this out had I stuck around… But what if they did find out that my brothers had helped me? What would I do? I couldn't let them get hurt, then I would really want to be destroyed.

My shoulders sagged in exhaustion, Zeke now waiting silently and patiently behind me. His hands massaged soothing circles on the back of my neck, releasing only a small part of the tension pressuring my frayed nerves. At this point, I was too tired to even think. All I wanted to do was sleep peacefully for once without having to worry about things beyond my control.

"What are we going to do Zeke?" Turning to face him, I locked with his smoldering dark eyes. When he didn't answer,, I jumped down, attempting to very carefully hide the tears pooling my eyes.

Way too much had happened in the past couple of weeks. And by putting up a nonchalant, hard front, meant it was eventually going to come crashing down. I guess in the end it meant the life I wanted so badly would cease to exist and I would finally have to choose between the two things that mattered most to me. I feared that itself would be the death of me.

"Kyra…" His arms were cold around my waist, his solid chest pressed against my back protectively. "I apologize for not having all the answers. I am also sorry for not telling you everything, but I can promise you one thing for sure. I love you and no matter what may come between us, whether it be death or fate itself, I will be by your side, fighting and protecting you forever. You can count on that," He growled, spinning me around roughly to capture me in a kiss. It surprised me because his lips were so gentle against mine. I squeezed my eyes shut, allowing my defenses to fall.

By the time he pulled away, I was completely breathless and flushed. He smiled lightly, a smile that didn't at all reach his eyes, picking me up and starting to run south again.

No words were spoken, and there weren't any thoughts even crossing my mind. To sleep seemed an easy escape from this cruel world. However it felt as if I had just closed my eyes when Zeke stopped. He let me down, holding up most of my weight.

"Where are we?" I mumbled, opening my eyes, Thankfully it was still dark so my eyes didn't have to adjusted to any source of light. I glanced up at Zeke, trying to decide how and why we were in the middle of a road, unprotected from the cover of the trees.

"Our ride is coming," Zeke stated as if it explained everything. I leaned against him shaking my head as if to clear my troubled mind. He smiled.

"And where exactly are we going?"

"Ah, surprise."

"I'm not one for surprises. You better tell me right now, Zeke."

"Or else what little half-breed?" He teased, tapping my nose with the tip of his finger. I glared, turning away so I didn't have to face him.

"Shut up bloodsucker." My words started to slur, my head feeling heavier and heavier by the moment. Zeke chuckled.

"And here they are," He announced, and I strained my neck to see what he was talking about until the headlights blinded me and I fell back into Zeke again. By the time I regained my vision and minor miscolored spots were dotting my eyes, a sleek black car of some sort was stopped in front of us.

Zeke opened the back door to gently push me in, coming in also. I craned my neck to the right to fin Rikiar and Aeieo in the front smiling back, I groaned in confusion, resulting to lying my head on Zeke's lap with my legs slightly bent.

"Hi Kyra!" Aeieo greeted, holding a large map in her hands. Rikiar sped odd, going way over any legal speed limit.

"I told you not to include people, Zeke." I whispered in a hiss, poking his chest with an index finger. He grinned, taking my hand into his and holding it there.

"Well it's a little late for that Kyra. Just go to sleep and everything will make sense when you wake up. I promise."

"Every other time you've told me that, I;ve woken up to find the world in more distraught than before Zeke." I muttered, the long effects of the past couple of weeks taking its toll on me.

He laughed. "Go to sleep, Kyra."

"You better be here when I wake up," I threatened.

"I'll never leave you."

"Good. One more thing though."

"Yes?" He asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kyra. I love you too…"

END OF 1st Chapter! YAYAYAY REVIEW


	4. Read

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've had serious writer's block. I know that's a horrible excuse and you probably want to stab me, please do refrain, anyways, but hold on. See the thing is, where I want Going Against Fate to go is a whole different direction. I'm changing _everything_ in Against My Future! It's a whole lot better, because truthfully, AMF didn't have much of a fixed storyline or plot, and the whole love thing moved in a fake way. Then of course I hardly mentioned the Damien factor, so there will be a lot to do with that. As for children, well that's way later. XD

I really want to thank everyone who has been reading my stories and reviewing, from the bottom of my heart. Lot's of cyber cookies for you guys!

So you may see an AMF update before a GAF update, so add me to your alert list or just stay tuned. Thanks a bunch, and if you want, check out my other two stories and I'll love you! But in a totally non-creepy way =P

Or you can check out JadisSnape! She has some amazing stories!

*Also, looking for a Beta-Reader. If anyone's interested, contact me! Thanks*


End file.
